I Am
by Majestic War
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots, from a first-person point of view, as if the spellcards were real and talking. Rated K.
1. I Am The Night

**MW: Hello, friends! This is a collection of one-shots based on spells from the Wizard101 universe. See if you can guess who they are! **

I am the _night_.

I am the shadow that follows you, the shadow that displays its fluorescent darkness in the shape of your visage.

I am the being that envelops you as you drift off to sleep. I am the horrendous monster residing under your bed, the ashen hand sliding under the covers, the equally pale face, a mask of death, of rot, of foul impurity, impotency; a representation of all things embraced by the dark.

I am the whisper of the wind in the air.

I am the scythe.

I am the terror inside you. I am fear. I am the sickness that will destroy you. I am the creature.

I am the enigma. I am power. I am corruption, taint, the sin that even Devils commit.

I am the dragon, cloaking you with my wings and roasting you with my achromatic fire, your mere existence having been palatable.

I am the reaper that grasps your soul in my devoted hand, the hidden face that seeks your lifeless eyes with a stare devoid of all emotion.

I am your nightmare.

I am the silence.

I am the wraith.


	2. I Am A God

**MW: So, as you all probably figured out, the last one was a wraith spell. As of now, I'll be doing I Am's for wizards also, as to give you some more backstory on the characters from DASR or to give you just a little bit of what they consider themselves. Anyhow, hoping this one is harder to guess. **

I am a god.

I am the wind whistling gingerly through your hair.

I am the resolute cloud, a mass of vapor threatening to explode, passive drops of water splashing obnoxiously against the ground.

Many a wizard shrug me off as a simple myth, a figment of their imagination; something they seem to believe they can tame with their simple, fickle minds.

I assure you, I am very real.

I do not make lightning-I am lightning.

I do not reside in the sea-I reign over it.

The clouds are not my haven because I made the clouds before the Titans. I am a god, and you cannot tame me.

I am not one to be compared to the likes of Basilisk or Efreet. I am strong, whereas they are reckless and bloodthirsty.

Where I lack in destruction, I make up for with elegance and raw power.

I am blissful.

I am a god.

I do not kill.

I slaughter.

I do not take.

I steal.

I do not hesitate to enter battle-no, I dart in, lightning coating my scales, waters of the sea wrapped around my neck like a shawl, the clouds above me like the heavens, ready to split open to unleash a grandiose display of my ability.

I am a god.

...And I am your end.


	3. I Am You

**MW: I have returned with a new chapter! This is about a character and not a spell card. Anyhow, slow progress on Chapter 3 of DASR. There will be a time skip in between chapters four and five the events in between will be revealed in recounts and flashbacks by the characters. I will also dedicate three chapters to the most enigmatic characters, Valkyrie, James and Sabrina. Stay tuned, dudes!**

**The last one was Leviathan. **

**Maybe I'll start giving winners prizes...**

I am you.

I am your conscience, I am your guidance. I am your light when darkness obscures your vision.

I am the redeemer. I am the redeemed.

I am the voice inside your subconscious. I am your saviour. I am your overseer. I am the one who eyes you disdainfully when we both know you have done something foolish.

I am formality. I am your counsel. You will return to me in the end when I have something that you require. You will return to me in the end when your death is imminent. You will return to me inevitably, ultimately, eventually.

I am bloody justice. I am the axe you swing so heartily. I am your arm, the arm that you used to so ruthlessly choke your brother. I am your God, and you will believe whether you choose to or not.

I am your heart, the organ that beats with such fervor inside your chest, the heart that you have lost. I am your eyes, those crimson pools that view your wife with such affection, such blind love; those eyes that glare at that diviner, with such a marred mind, so far gone that almost none can save her.

I am Valdus. I am Valkoor. I am Valerian. I exist in every one of my kin-I live on through you all.

I am tyrant.

I am Israfel.

I am the flawed.

I am the conflict to end all conflicts.

I am truth.

I am you.


End file.
